Devils, Warriors, and Angels
by RunAwaySheIsSpacingOff
Summary: The streets were filled with Devils, Warriors, and Angels. And it was their way to keep the things precious to them close to their heart.They knew there was a battle coming, and they were going fight it together. Devils, Warriors, and Angels alike.


**_Ok, so this is my first fanfic that I have put up so far and i hope that you enjoy it! It is based of a picture in deviant art by TwinEnigma, called Team 7: Street. It's really good, you should look it up I will post a link on my profile. The tatoos that Naruto, Sasuke, and Sakura have are Truth, Justice, and healing hands, respectfully. Also, there is no real dialog in the story on purpose, i just felt that with the way i was writing it, any dialog wouldn't fit very well, so there isn't any, like, true speaking shown. (and it was really hard to write that way to!) The basic story line is that there is a battle coming, though it dosn't say with whom, I do hint at the Akatsuki a little. Any way, Kahona is this rundown city where things have just gone to hell, and poverty abounds. I really hope you like it please review! Ja Ne! p.s. anyone who can tell me the shoot out i gave to team ten gets a cyber cookie! _**

**_

* * *

_**

It was raining. It was always raining. The sky above Kahona was a perpetual gray color and though it was always raining the drizzle did nothing to wash the dirty streets clean. Kahona may have once have been the beautiful and thriving city it claimed to have been, but that grandeur had long since faded away to muddy streets and seedy hotels.

_The streets were filled with Devils…_

Sasuke Uchiha took another drag on his cigarette and ran a bandaged hand through midnight hair. He was a handsome young man, pale with hardened onyx eyes and an ever present scowl on his face. Clad in dirty jeans and an equally grungy white wife beater, Sasuke had seen his fair share of fights and then some. His knuckles were bruised and scarred from brawls and gang fights. His palms calloused from hard work, and heavy labor. Raising a heavily tattooed arm, Sasuke placed a sailor cap on his head, pulled it low over his eyes and set off down the trash littered streets. His Aeqitas (justice) tattoo, partly hidden by his shirt, was inked across his heart. It was Sasuke's way to keep things that he believed in and cared for close to his heart.

_The Streets were filled with Warriors…_

Naruto Uzumaki fingered the green crystal that hung around his tan neck as he took a short cut through an alleyway, brown boots sending stones skittering across the pavement to land in muddy puddles. Cerulean eyes glanced up at the clouds through blonde bangs, his hair tousled by the chilling wind, but Naruto remained warm in his old black letterman jacket and hunting cap. Clad in ripped and torn blue jeans Naruto turned his attention back to the out of the alley and the grimy street beyond. A few dirty children ran past, sporting capes of tattered blankets and happy smiles. Naruto's features formed into their usual sarcastic grin, the whisker like scars that had adorned his cheeks since before he could remember moving in accordance. Naruto was no stranger to suffering; his own life had been full of it. And yet his eyes were always lit with mischievous light and he had a happy go lucky grin ready for those that needed it. Naruto's boot made contact with a mud puddle and it sent ripples across the brown water. His Veritas (truth) tattoo, hidden beneath is t-shirt, was inked across his chest, close to his heart. It was Naruto's way to keep things that he believed in or loved close to his heart.

_And the streets were filled with Angels…_

Sakura Haruno turned jade eyes to the microwave which was beeping at her signaling that her instant ramen was done, brushing a strand of bubblegum colored hair behind her ear she set the hot tubber-wear container onto the counter and closed the microwave. Her combat boots squeaking on the linoleum of her dingy apartment kitchen. She looked out the window, lost in contemplation. Her brow creased as troubled thoughts ran through her mind, the action moving the red diamond tattoo on her forehead. Sakura was brought her out of her musings. Sitting on the counter facing the window, she crossed her legs, clad in a black miniskirt and brought the ramen to her lips, only to find that her it had gone cold. Sighing, Sakura dumped the food into the garbage disposal and ran it. She wasn't that hungry anyway. She seemed to be getting lost in her thoughts more and more these days, sitting for hours on end just starring out at the stormy sky through the grubby window of her second floor apartment. Another lock of hair fell into the young woman's eyes and, irritated she scraped her hair into a messy bun at the nape of her neck. Jade orbs drifted of their own accord back to the dismal weather outside, she absent mindedly rubbed her right forearm were the tattoo of Kahona's symbol lay. Her t-shirt shifted with the movement as she stared off into space once more. Hidden beneath the red cotton the words Medicae manus (healing hands) lay inked across her chest above the swell of her breasts, close to her heart. It was Sakura's way to keep those that she believed in or loved close to her heart.

_The Streets were full of justice, of truth, and of healing hands…_

Sasuke turned his head as he caught sight of a flash of blonde out of the corner of his eye. Quickly on guard, Sasuke looked around for the other person only to sigh and relaxed when he saw Naruto gazing up at the gray clouds. Turning on his heel the pale man made his way over to Naruto, hands in pockets and body slouched against the misty drizzle. Sasuke raised his face in greeting, and Naruto turned at the sight of his friend's form. Naruto raised a hand to eye level in a lazy half wave. Walking side by side the two young men made their way into a rundown looking apartment complex, separated by a dark alley on either side from its neighbors, a rundown shop proclaiming "Yamanaka Flowers" in fading yellow paint on one side, and 24 hour chiese restraint called "Akimichi's Palace" on the other. They made their way up the rotting stair well to the second floor landing, apartment 202. Naruto knocked on the door, and some shuffling could be heard from inside. Sakura opened the door and stepped aside, letting the two slightly damp men in. Naruto gave her a cheerful hug in greeting. Sakura gave a small smile in return, walking further into the apartment; Sasuke flopped onto the worn couch and let out a groan as his sore muscles protested against the movement. Sakura tucked a piece of hair behind her ear, moving forward to sit in front of Sasuke on the coffee table, she reached up to his shoulders and pulled him down so his face rested against her knees. Sasuke complied without fuss too tired to care that he was being bossed around by a 5' 6" woman with naturally pink hair. Said woman pushed her hands onto his shoulders kneading softly and soothing Sasuke's aching joints. Naruto watched this scene from the kitchen, a cup of instant ramen in one hand and a cup of tap water in the other. They spoke and laughed that night, telling stories and making light fun at each other. They knew what was coming but tonight they enjoyed themselves, leaving the fear for morning and spent time with each other. Tomorrow they would stand and fight, tomorrow they would worry. But that was for tomorrow, tonight they would laugh and smile and joke.

_They knew a battle was coming._

Morning came, gray and cloudy as always, and a sense of foreboding hung in the air. Sakura got up and made breakfast, eggs with toast and bacon. It would happen today, the enemy had moved in the night, and were readying themselves. It would happen today, that was for sure.

_But when they did not know._

Naruto stood vigil on the apartment roof. The rain had stopped sometime in the night, and now the clouds hung heavy in the sky, waiting to burst. He watched as they moved, silent and waiting. Naruto cast his eyes from the heavens once more, turning away from the gray and forlorn sky.

_All they knew was that there was no place to hide._

Sasuke wrapped is knuckles carefully in new bandages. The white made is skin look even paler. His eyes roamed over his shirtless form in the mirror, scars and bruises coming into focus, his Aequitas tattoo black against his pale chest.

_They walk toward us now._

Sakura saw them coming, black and red against a gray horizon. She shifted from foot to foot, checking off her medical supplies in her head. Sakura wanted to protect Naruto and Sasuke, her boys, but for now she would have to settle for healing their wounds and fighting alongside them. She braced her feet and clenched her fists. And underneath her shirt the words Medicae manus (healing hands) burned in her skin.

_We can see them far away_

Naruto could see them moving closer. He glanced to his right, Sakura stood, grim faced, her pony-tail blowing slightly in the breeze. And her jade eyes filled with courage and determination. On her other side was Sasuke hands ready to fight, his stoic face filled with resolve. And underneath Naruto's shirt the words Veritas (truth) burned in his skin.

_Why are they here?_

Sasuke stood, hands at the ready, watching them approach. He felt the adrenaline flowing through his veins feeling like liquid fire in his blood. Sakura stood to his left and Naruto on her other side and Sasuke felt a sense of safety having them with him. Knowing that they would back him no matter what. He flexed his legs clenched and reopened his hands. Partially hidden by his shirt, Sasuke felt the words Aeqitas (justice) burn in his skin.

_Is this the end?_

They stood at the ready, together, feeling Aeqitas, and Veritas, and Medicae manus burn and scorch their skin. It was their way to keep that which they loved close to their hearts.

* * *

**_Thankies for reading! now hit that reivew button! go! go! go! Ja Ne!_**


End file.
